nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Super Smash Bros. Melee characters
The following are a list of characters that were present in the best selling GameCube video game Super Smash Bros. Melee. Default characters Mario Undeniably the most famous video game character, Mario is usually the first character that newcomers choose when playing the Super Smash Bros. series. He's an all around character with a good variety of special attacks. He was announced to be a playable character at E3 2001. Compared to others, Mario has a terrible recovery, though this is one of the only cons. Mario has one of the most impressive wave dashes, can easily rack up the enemies' damage, can wall jump, and has a cape that reflects objects and turns players around. Mario is involved in six missions, and five different color variations. His special moves consist of: *B: Fireball - Mario will shoot a single fireball from his hand. *Side B: Cape - Mario will use his cape to reflect objects or turn characters around. If it connects with a character it will deliver a small amount of damage. *Up B: Super Jump Punch - Mario's recovery move. *Down B: Mario Tornado - Mario will spin around and attack players from both sides. Donkey Kong The King of Kongs returns to the brawl with an updated look. * B: Giant Punch - Donkey Kong winds up his arm to launch a devastating punch. * Side B: Headbutt - Can bury opponents. * Up B: Spinning Kong - Donkey Kong spins around like the blades of a helicopter. * Down B: Hand Slap - Donkey Kong slaps the ground multiple times, causing other fighters to take damage when around him. Link Link returns from the first game. B: Bow - Link shoots an arrow. Can be charged to do more damage. Side B: Boomerang - Link throws a boomerang. Does a decent amount of knockback. Up B: Spin Attack - Leaps and does a spin. Can be used in the air and on the ground. Down B: Bomb - Link uses a bomb. Samus Aran Yoshi Kirby Fox McCloud Pikachu Ness Ness makes a return as a playable fighter in Melee. This time, he is a starter character. He was planned to be replaced by Lucas, but due to Mother 3 being cancelled, Ness stayed. *B: PK Flash - A green light. Can be charged to do more damage. *Side B: PK Fire - A lightning-shaped projectile that sets an opponent ablaze. *Up B: PK Thunder - A projectile-based recovery that can be used to damage opponents and send Ness flying towards them, strong enough for a KO. *Down B: PSI Magnet - A field that heals Ness when in contact with energy-based brojectiles. Captain Falcon Bowser Princess Peach Princess Peach makes her Smash Bros. debut in Melee. * B: Toad - Used as a counter. * Side B: Peach Bomber - Peach lunges forward. * Up B: Peach Parasol - Peach uses her parasol, slowly moving downwards to the ground. * Down B: Vegetable - Peach picks up a vegetable to throw at other Fighters. Does varying amounts of damage. Ice Climbers Princess Zelda Sheik Unlockable characters Luigi Jigglypuff Mewtwo Marth Mr. Game & Watch Dr. Mario Ganondorf Falco Lombardi Young Link Pichu Pichu is one of the few playable Pokémon characters in the whole Super Smash Bros series, also one of the few to be taken out of Super Smash Bros. Brawl for Wii. Pichu was one of many clones, or copies of other characters. He was like Pikachu, Pichu was faster, was the lighest character in the game and it hurt itself. Pichu was a major distraction, as well as being a hard-to-use fighter, So they took them out. * B: Thunder Jolt - Pichu's main projectile. * Side B: Skull Bash - Does more damage and goes farther when fully charged, but takes longer to fully charge. * Up B: Quick Attack - Moves slower than Pikachu's and does no damage. * Down B: Thunder - Hits multiple times and has more vertical knockback, but is laggy. Roy Category:Lists Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Super Smash Bros. stubs Category:Character lists